Taken
by SamaStar
Summary: Sam is taken away from Dean and John, after being hospitalized. The officer in charge of Sam's case thinks he is safe, but Sam's case is not ordinary, nothing ever is with the Winchester family. WEE!CHESTER [Sam 14 Dean 19] Limp!Sam and Dean!angst
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my very first supernatural fiction. I've fallen in love with the brothers and these plotlines just keep popping into my head, non stop! So I figured that you, all you Supernatural fans, need to see what my crazy mind has come up with! So, here is the first chapter of many, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own supernatural. Just the ideas that pop into my inspred head from the sight of the amazingly adorable brothers  
**

Chapter 1_  
_

_What? What is going on? Where am I? _Sam didn't know what was happening to him, he woke up feeling dizzy and suspected that he wasn't going to go to school that day because of it, when he realized that he wasn't in the room that he and his older brother Dean shared. He was somewhere extremely white and smelled like….hospital. _Am I in a hospital? _He raised his head to see, and that confirmed his theory, Sam Winchester was in a hospital bed, but how he got there he hadn't the slightest idea.

"Well, it's nice to see them handsome blue eyes finally open. How are you feeling Samuel?" A nurse in a light pink scrub asked in a head texan accent.

"It's Sam." He smiles in apology, he was just so accustom to correcting that, " Umm… my head kind of hurts but I fine, I guess... do you know why I'm here? And where my brother and father are?"

"Sorry hon… I can't disclose that information. I'll be right back though, have to go and tell your doc that you're up." And she left the room.

_Disclose the information? What is she talking about? _Sam pushes himself up into a sitting position, when a doctor entered the room.

"Hello Mr.Winchester , let me just give you a once over, alright? Make sure everything is in order." The doctor approached his bed to examine him.After a short probe and examinations from his chart he declared. "Well, from what I can tell. Everything seems to be fine."

"I feel okay, but can you explain to me what happened? Why am I here?"

"Well, I can't tell you that, but there is a officer outside the door here that would greatly appreciate a minute of you time, he can fill you on anything questions you have. He has some questions for you too." The doctor explained as an officer of the law entered the room. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." The doctor left.

"Hi Sam." The officer said his deep voice was an unusual sound coming from a small man.

Sam stifled a laugh, "Hello officer…"

"Belding, but please call me Marcus."

"Hey, Marcus…. ? Can you tell me how I got here? And what day it is."

"Yeah kid, I can do that for you," Sam scoffed at being call a kid, he was 14 years old after all, " sorry, young man."He corrected."Well today is Friday and your school called you in missing, saying you failed to appear in any classes yesterday. We called your place of residence and tried to get a hold of one of you parents, but couldn't. We assumed that you were cuffing class so we went out to look for you. And we found you, lying face down on the side walk, unconscious."

Sam tried to process this information when it came back to him in full force.

"I can see by the reaction on you face that memories are coming back to you. So, now it's my turn to ask you some questions. Got it?" he watched as Sam nodded and continued, " Where are your parents?"

_Crap! This is an interrogation! Lie? Tell the truth? What do I tell this guy?_ "Um, well, my mother isn't around anymore and my father… he…. is….ah….ah…. hunting, yeh, he took my brother Dean out hunting and he was supposed to be back the other night but he called and said that he was caught up and was going to be a day later."

"Hunting eh? What does he hunt for?" the officer seemed to doubt Sam answer.

_What is he asking me this for? _"Uh, he hunts," Sam paused to think, " He hunts deer."

"It's not deer season."

"Then duck?"

"How did you get those bruise on you stomach Sam?"

Sam didn't reply he was in shock.

"How did you get those bruises?"

Sam couldn't reply, he didn't know what the officer was talking about. What bruises? Then he remembered, the bruises from the last hunt he was on. That poltergeist beat the shit out of his stomach. But how did the officer know about them, Sam began getting this strange feeling that officer Marcus wasn't going to believe his story about hunting.

"I will ask you one more time Sam, where did you get those bruises on your stomach." He seemed agitated at the lack of response from Sam.

"I don't know." Sam replied sheepishly.

"Did you father give you those bruises?"

"What! NO!" Sam screamed indignitly.

" Then why won't you tell me the real reason you father wasn't at home this weekend?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam was thoroughly confused, he had told the officer a partial truth that his father was hunting just not for deer.

"I was already talking to your father, and he says and I quote 'that he and Dean went out for a night on the town, got too drunk to drive so they parked down for the night in some motel.' That Sam is nothing like the story you told me. So, if you aren't going to tell me the full truth I am going to half to assume that they are either self inflicted bruises, which is highly unlikely due to the placement of most, or that either you father gave you those bruise and told you to cover for him."

Sam panicked, his father would never hit him let alone let Sam hit himself, "My dad would never hit me." But the hesitation in Sam's response was enough for the officer to come to a conclusion about John Winchester.

"Sam, I know this is extremely hard for you. Many kids that have gone through this kind of trauma without ever telling anyone. I think that once you feel safe, away from you father, I hope you will open up and let us put him behind bars for being an abusive parent. But, until that day, we are putting you into a foster home-"

"WHAT—" Sam screamed cutting the officer off in mid- sentence, " You can't!"

"Sam, we are putting you into a foster home because of your hospital record, not just because of those bruises. You've had too many "accidents" like slipping on ice, to be unnoticed. You can't hide it forever, it'll just tear you up inside, trust me on this one kid, and you'll be better off without him. So, I will be back in a couple of hours, after I've spoken to you family, to let them know where you are going, then, I'll be back with your foster family." Marcus left the room, leaving Sam in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had been sitting in what appeared to be an office for the last hour and a half, along side his father, who seemed to be as impatient as he. Both knew that Sam was somewhere in this hospital, but neither were permitted to go and see him. An officer had visited them earlier, asked them questions, and then sped off to talk with Sam. Dean was suspicious of this man, judging by the questions he was asking but he didn't care as long as he got to see his little brother soon.

Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, the officer whom questioned them previously entered the room again. Calmly looked at Dean and his father and sighed, sat down, and turned to John.

"I've just been talking to Sam an-" he began

"How is he? Is he all right? Why can't we see him yet?" Both Dean and his father pressed, angered by the waiting.

"No, you can't see him."

"Excuse me?!?!?" John questioned as Dean screamed "What the fuck-!"

"Dean! Watch your mouth!"

"He is being placed into a foster care home until we can determine whether or not it is safe for him to be returned in your care. We feel, meaning the doctor and I, that you son has had too many "accidents" and that his life is somewhat in danger living with you. And judging by the vicious bruises on his stomach and the lack of unity in your stories in where you were in the last couple of days, he is a victim of abuse-"

"I gave him those bruises, we were rough housing and got a little carried away-" Dean started but the officer shrugged it off.

"Look Dean I know that you are covering for you father but it's not going to work. This is just too suspicious, and if you weren't 19, you'd be in the same boat as you brother but, this is the best thing for Sam."

Dean sat back down, having risen in haste to defend his father's name. He looked over to who father who seemed to be in shock.

"The best thing for Sam is to be away from you, therefore he will be placed into the home as of today, and you do not get to see him. I'm sorry, and Dean, if there is anything you wish to tell me on account of your brother, without your father around, here is my card." Handed the small card to dean who looked at it pitifully.

"Can I please see my brother before you take him." Dean stammered he didn't want Sammy to be taken away from his watch. Anything could happen to him.

"I'm sorry, I will arrange a meeting in the next few days for you to see him without you father but until that time, I am going have you escorted out of the hospital and watched for the next couple of hours until Sam is at a safe distance."

Dean swallowed. _Sammy…_

_TBC..._

**So, there it is, the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. **

**PLEASE review, it makes me happy to know people enjoy my work. And, it reminds me that I am not crazy for thinking up these scenerios for people who are merely character from the show i am obsessed about.**

**Thanks for reading. See you soon.**_  
_


	2. Carl

**So here it is chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy with stuff, like university, that it has consumed my life. Thankfully a review reminded me to update this story cause people are actually waiting for it! I love it!**

** Anyways the normal disclaimer- i own nothing except my own characters and I suppose the plot...**

**Thanks to al who reviewed in the first chapter. **

**This has some course language and implies violence just to let you know.  
**

Chapter 2- CARL

Sam was sitting in the back of a van driving through the country, with a family he had just minutes ago met. He had no idea where he was going, but he was definitely not looking forward to it. Each minute he was driving further and further away from his family, from Dean. Sam's stomach hurt, he didn't know if it was because he was hungry or the fact that he may never see his big brother again. _It must be because I'm hungry, Marcus promised me that I'd get to see my family again._

"Do you want to play a game?" the little girl who was sitting down beside him brightly questioned.

Sam looked down at her, her name was Jordan, a bright child about 7 and also a foster child of his newly appointed "parents", Carl and Pauline.

He let a long sigh, "Sure"

"Don't be sad, they took me away from my mommy too was she was a bad person. If your daddy isn't a bad person, you'll be back to him." She smiled, " SO want to play I spy?"

"Yeah, sure." He felt his lips curve into a small grin, he was beginning to like Jordon even after only knowing her for a short while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay kids, we're home!" Pauline chimed, turning in her seat to smile at the two in the back. An all to happy smile plastered on her wrinkled face. Sam felt a twang of nervousness from the pit of stomach. Something was off, his instincts were telling him not to trust his new foster parents.

Sam hauled himself out of the van with Jordan in tow. Carl, already up by the front door called down, "Jordan, show your new brother around and to his room." Then entered the house without a second glance.

"I'm going to go and get some groceries for dinner, I'll be back soon." Pauline said, getting into the drivers side of the van and leaving.

_Well, that seems responsible _Sam thought,_ just leave a seven year old to show me around the house._

"Come on Sam, I'll show you to your room." Jordon said, grabbing Sam by the hand. Sam felt a sudden warmness spread throughout his body, he allowed the young girl to guide him to the front door.

They entered what seemed to be the normal, run of the mill, standard house. The walls were decorated in pales creams and were warming but Sam still had this feeling of foreboding danger. Something was off with this house but he pushed the idea of that to the back of his mind, he would worry about the thought later.

Sam let himself be pulled to a large room in the up stairs hall of his new foster parents house. It was a large room painted in a light blue, the walls lightly decorated in painting of boats and fire trucks, the wallpaper also mimicking the themes. He looked in the corner of the room, where a toy box sat, full to the brim with children's toys. Before he could questions what they were there for, Jordon spoke.

"Carl and Pauline had a son who died a few years ago. They told me about it when I first got here, cause they didn't want me to come into the room because I might move stuff."

"Move stuff?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, when I got here last year, the toys were all over the place and Pauline said for me to not go into their sons room because he might come back to play without this stuff, but as soon as they were told about you the other day, they cleaned it. So now I'm allowed in it. Unless you don't want me too." She shyly added, looking up at Sam.

"You can come in if you want I don't mind."

Jordon's face lit up, "REALLY?"

"Yeah"

"I've never had a big brother before, are you going to be mean?" She asked.

"What? No, I won't be mean to you." Sam quickly assured her.

"Oh…" Jordon looked Sam up and down assessing him. "My friends all say that their big brothers are mean to them and they never let them play with them. Will you let me play with you and stuff?" Sam nodded, "yay!"

"You know Jordon, not all big brothers are mean. My big brother is the best, he always used to let me play with him." This thought bringing a smile to his face, "I think I should call him to let him know that I'm okay, he and dad are probably freaking out." He went to turn to the door to go to the phone that he past while coming here, when Jordon grasped his arm.

"NO. We aren't allowed to use the phone or you'll get in trouble." She whispered.

Sam peered into the small girls face and noticed the fear in her eyes. "What do you mean, we'll get in trouble?"

"We just will, you got to follow the rules here or you'll get in trouble and that's bad." She ended the sentence unsurely and Sam was positive that she wanted to tell him more.

"Jordon, tell me……" he never got to finish his sentence before he and Jordon were called downstairs by Carl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam walked into the kitchen were Carl sat at the table, a package sitting in front of him. He gestured for Sam to take a seat and turned to Jordon who was standing in the doorway.

"Jordon, sweetie. Go to your room and don't come out 'till I call you." Carl ordered gently in a voice that was fake. Jordon visibly hesitated before turning to leave and Carl snapped, "NOW!"

Sam, who was sitting across from Carl, flinched at the harshness of the command and began to tell Carl off when Carl turned to him.

"Shut it." Carl snarled. "You are in my house now and I don't give a damn of what you have to say." Sam paled, he knew something was off and this proved it.

"I'm going to lay down the rules to you Sammy." Sam flinched at the pet name, he only allowed Dean to call him that but decide to let it slip because he had no clue what Carl would do to him if he rebutted it. "IN my house, you always listen to me, if I tell you something and the wife say something else, you always listen to me unless told otherwise. You will do your chores daily, the list will be posted on the fridge. You are not to use the phone, unless you want a severe punishment. You will go to and from school, which is only a mile walk from here with the brat and you will have absolutely NO conversations with anyone between the time you leave school and get home." He reached into the box sitting on the table, pulling out small device. "This is a recorder, it will measure where you go, it'll let me know if you have gone any further than the road while traveling to and from school. It also will record your every conversation, and movement. If you dare speak to anyone about how I run my household, I will beat the every living shit out of you and make it look like an accident. If you dare try to contact that pathetic excuse of a family I will kill you. DO you understand me?"

Sam sat there in shock.

"DO YOU, BOY!?"

"yes, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat with his head in his hand while his father paced around the apartment. He was lost; he didn't know what to do. His little brother whom he swore to protect was taking away from him because he left for a stupid hunt.

"Dad, we have to get him back." Dean mumbled.

"I know, we just have to wait a few hours before going, get the police off our backs." John replied, still pacing the apartment.

"How are we going to find him, I've tried his cell, its been taking away from him and given to the police. We don't know who the family is, or where they live. How the fuck are we going to get my baby brother back?" Dean screamed, letting his emotions run free. He wanted this Sammy back with him now, he wanted to make sure nothing was wrong that he was okay because Dean's big brother senses were going nuts.

"You watch you language young man, losing your head will not get Sam back nor will it get the cops off our backs. If they see you lose your head, they'll take Sam further away." John spouted, worry lines etching in his face.

"This is just not fair, the one time we leave Sammy alone in this hick town, he gets hospitalized and taken from us." Dean took a breath, "Dad, I…we….need to find him soon. Something must be wrong with him if he just passed out like that." Dean ran a hand through his hair, it had only been three hours and he was going crazy, he needed to get Sam back.

John walked over to the window and peered out, "The cops are gone, come here Dean. I've got a plan."

Dean walked over his father, when his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"_Dean?_"

"Yeah."

"_It's me officer Belding, I just wanted to let you know that I've scheduled a meeting between you and your brother for tomorrow at 4, in the hospital parking lot. There will be cops there and I'm sorry but you father isn't permitted to be there. So, I will have cops coming by to escort you there and back._"

"Okay," "_See you then tomorrow._" They called ended. 

Dean looked down at his phone. John walked over to him, "Who was that?"

"That was that Belding guy from earlier today, he set up a meeting for me to meet with Sammy tomorrow at four but you can't come. He's having me escort and you watched. Damn Dad, this screws everything we can't get him tonight. If we do, and they find Sammy and us missing they'll know what happened to him and we'll be hunted down."

"Then we wait till tomorrow night Dean."

Dean punched the wall, _but I want him back now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
_

Sam sat in his room utterly terrified, the recording thing wrapped around his waste, heavy and irremovable. He needed to get a hold of Dean and Dad so that he could get out of here as soon as possible. _How the hell am I going to get out of here, they got me on locked down except for the traveling to and from school. I suppose I could make a run for it during then, but…_Sam's thoughs are interrupted by the sound of a sniffle.

"Jordon?"

"I know you're thinking about running." She enters the room, "it's not going to work. I've tried, they got this thing," Pointing to Sam's waist, "to work like an alarm, they know when you leave the designated course and they come a get you and then when you get home they hurt you." Jordon explained. "Please don't leave me alone with them anymore." She started crying. Sam realized that this girl was extraordinarily smart and attached to him. She must also have one of these belts, she seemed to be talking about it from experience.

"I won't" He motioned for Jordon to sit with him, she did and they sat there in silence.

"You promise?" Looking up at Sam.

"Promise."

Just then, the two of them heard footsteps thumping down the hallway to Sam's room. Carl came in to view, a phone in hand. He placed the phone on the dresser by the door and stalked over to Sam. Grabbing him by the collar he hissed into Sam's face. "That's the cop you met at the hospital this morning to tell you about a meeting between you and your brother. You BETTER not breath a WORD about this family to him, or you'll have an unfortunate accident of falling down the stairs tonight and you'll never see the light of day again. You hear me?" Carl snarled his voice an eerie tone. Sam nodded.

Carl walked back over to the phone he had moments ago place on the dresser and in a calm voice said, "Here he is Officer Belding…. Oh yes Sam is doing just fine…no he was just in the bathroom."

Sam took the phone from Carl and it was like his brain was on auto drive. He answered in lies and absorbed what Marcus was telling him. Tomorrow, four o'clock, just dean.

After hanging up the phone, Carl snatched it way. "You best not tell you brother about his either tomorrow or I'll rip out your tongue." He stormed out of the room after the threat.

Sam sat there in silence, Jordon sitting by him in the same fashion. He had 24 hours to come up with a plan to save himself and Jordon.

TBC...

**OKay , so i hope you liked it. I want you to review if you did, or even if you didn't let me know so that i can improve for the next chapter. **

** I'm goig ot try to update weekly, now that i have my laptop it makes it easier. BUT if i update weekly the chapter will most likely be shorter. So, let me know if you'd rather have longer chapter or shorter and i'll see what i can do**

**  
AGAIN! REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND URGE ME TO WRITE BECAUSE I LOVE IT WHEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE HAPPY. **

**this is my math of it all: **

** you + review ...equals...updated story**

** you - reivew...equals... longer wait for updated story.**

** Sama + review from you...equals... urg to write**

** Updates ...equal... you happy**

** Happy you + Sama ...equals...happy Sama who want to write more.**

**(the equal sign doens't work for some reason.) **

**LOL  
thanks**

**  
**

**   
**


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know, I too way to long to update. I'm sorry! Forgiveness please! Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my own characters and plot. I wish i owned Sammy.. damn...we'd have fun. JK LOL

Oh and thanks to all who reviewed! You are my loverlies!!!

Chapter 3

Sam sat silently in his room, his mind racing with thoughts of escape. The only sound that could be heard was a soft sniffling that came from the small form sitting next to him, Jordon. Sam snapped out his dazed and looked down to her, this tingling feeling erupting from the pit of his stomach and he had the sudden urge to protect this girl no matter the consequences. He wondered if Dean felt this way whenever he himself was in danger. He once again looked down to the small figure who had curled herself up to the side of Sam's lanky, still growing, fourteen year old body. He was overcome with this urge to find out more about her.

"Hey…ah..Jordon." Sam sputtered breaking the silence.

Jordon's head shot off Sam's arm like he was on fire. "Yeah?" She replied timidly.

"Um…" Sam paused thinking of a easy way to put ask the question that was in his mind, "I was just wondering, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to but I was just wondering how long you've been her…and …." Sam stopped, to afraid for this young girl to hear the answer that he doesn't want to hear.

Jordon looked at him seriously, her eyes a bright blue held such maturity, such hurt that Sam had to swallow down the lump the quickly formed in his throat. "You want to know if they hit me, don't you?"

Sam couldn't answer, so he simply nodded.

"Yeah, they've hit me. Not recently though. I've been a good girl and done everything right." She replied quietly.

"How long have you been here?"

"Well, I was taken away from my mother when I was 5, cause the neighbors saw me alone one day. The police came and found that my mother was away on a business trip and that my babysitter left me there by myself. She fought to get me back and she won but then…one night….she..she.." Sam saw the tears before they fell from Jordon's eyes.

"She what…." Sam prompted. Taking Jordon in his arms just like Dean did when he was younger and upset.

"She was killed, by something ugly and meant that came out of my closet. The police said that it was the murder in the area that did it but they wouldn't listen to me! It was the thing from my closet. And because I didn't have no grandparents and stuff, I came here." She hufed out, her eyes darting around the room to the door to make sure that Carl wasn't there to witness her outbreak. "Carl and Pauline took me in after as a foster child then, after they told me the rules and got through to me that bad equals hitting, I was a good girl and they decided to keep me as a child. I tried to run away the night after they filed the papers but Carl found me a hit me really hard and…and…." Jordon couldn't continue, she wedged herself into Sam's shoulder and cried harder.

"Sh, it's okay now. I won't let anything happened to you while I'm around," Sam said, quoting his brother his own eyes welling up, "I promise."

Sam could feel the slight nod of Jordon's head, when a nasally scream echoed up thorugh that hallways out side of the room that they were sitting in.

"Darlings!" the fake voice called. "Diner is ready, wash up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diner was uneventful, Sam neatly sat in front of the table with Jordon on his right and Pauline on his left. There wasn't any conversation unless Carl started it first. Which was rare and closer to none.

After diner Sam and Jordon were sent up to their rooms to get ready for bed even thought it was only 8o'clock at night. Sam sat in his room, dressed fully in the slight to small clothes that the Child Services provided him seen as how he wasn't allow to go near the motel that his family was currently occupying.

Sam's mind racing, he couldn't for the life of him think of a way out of this problem. After 14 years of constant quick thinking under the eye of his father, Samuel Winchester was drawing up a blank. He couldn't get out the house without the damn recorder signaling Carl and getting him caught. Sam, during his life span wasn't afraid of much due to what his family did and the protection that Dean gave him, but with Carl giving those threats and Dean not here to help him, Sam was terrified.

Sam, after sitting on the edge of his bed for what seem to hours, looked over to the clock and realized that it had only been half an hour since he was sent up to bed. _What am I suppose to do for 2 hours? I'm not used to going to bed this early. Normally I'm on hunts with Dad and dean hunting. _Pacing around the room now, Sam was stumped. It wasn't like he had any schoolwork seen as how he was being sent to a new school in the morning, nor did he have any of the chores that his father normally left behind while he and Dean were on a hunt. After pacing the room at least four times a thought sparked Sam's attention. _How did I get here? I mean, I remember going to bed on Wednesday night, then getting up to go school but I can't remember anything after that. I wonder what the hell happened overnight._

Sam continued to pace as he wracked his brain for any memories of Thursday when he hear thunderous footsteps coming up the stair. He stopped in his tracks, _crap if that's Carl coming to see me then I am screwed I'm pretty sure when he said bedtime he meant for me to hit the sack then, not an hour later. _Sam using the skills attained under the watchful ey e of his father, stealthily inched back to his bed, listening for the approaching footsteps which seem to have stopped in front of Jordon's door down the way. _Shit! He is doing bed checks._ Sam panicked upon hearing the steps begin to move again. Throwing himself upon the bed, like the many times he did when he was a child staying up past his bedtime to make sure his brother and father came home from a hunt unscathed. Forging sleep, the door wretched open, a darkening shape outlining Sam's closed eyes.

After a few minutes Sam figure he was out of the danger when a larger paw-like hand grasped his pajama's front, tearing him from under the covers of the bed. Eyes shooting open Sam cam face to face with Carl, who had a snarl smeared on his face.

"So, ya think ya can pretend to be asleep huh?" He spat, Sam cringing at the smell of whiskey on his breath, "'think that I haven't heard you movin' aroun' up here …_hic…_ for the last hour, thinking; up som'kinda' plan to escape? HUH boy!" Carl slurred.

"No sir, I just couldn't sleep, I figure that moving around might tire me out?"

"Righ' like I'm gunna believe the shit...hic... that comes' outta yo' mouth." Sam, still in the grasp of Carl was suddenly thrown across the bedroom, His back colliding with a dresser, causing a small yelp to fall from Sam's lips. " yo' best shut your mouth boy befo' I get angry." Carl stumbled to were Sam lay on the floor, a look of pure hatred on his face. "Soon, you shithea' you'll be gone and ...hic...everythin' will b' righ'again," Carl stated, kicking Sam in the ribs, forcing the air from his lungs.

What is he talking about? Sam thought to himself curling his body in order to protect is stomach from the vicious kicks. Is he planning to kill me? I haven't done anything wrong except stay up past curfew? Does that merit me a death warrant. sam could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes as Carl continued to hit Sam

Sam could feel the darkness edging around his vision, cutting him off from any conscious thought, last thing Sam could think of was Dean..help. Before he gave into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke with a start in the morning, his body protesting the crumpled position he was laying in for the past hours. Slowly Sam struggled to push himself to his feet, the familiar ache of bruises on his back. Once fully uprigh, Sam aso felt the familiar twinge of a broken or crakced rib. Shit thats all I need, i fucking broken rib.

Sam glanced at the clock._ 6:32. I've been out for the last 9 and some hours…shit. _He went over to the window and peered out. Carl was walking toward the shed that sat in the middle of his back yard, stumbling over the branches that littered the floor. This was his chance, he could get to the phone without Carl knowing, call Dean and his dad and tell them to come break him out. But as soon as the command went from Sam's brain to his limbs, Sam couldn't move, he was terrified. What if Carl did find out that he called his family, he would be dead within the hour.

By the time Sam convinced himself to take the risk to call Dean, Carl was on the way back from the shed. Sam sighed, he'd have to think up a escape route at school, it was his only chance.

Sam again heard the thunderous steps of Carl coming up the stair case. Sam heart began to race.

TBC

I'm sorry, i don't mean to leave it as a cliffy but i've been stuck on this on part, I know where i want the story to go, i just have to figure out how to get it there

Remember my math, the more reviews. the faster i work.

the next chapter should be up in the nxt dew weeks. I just have to get over this one little bump and the words will flow!

Thanks


	4. The Beginning of the End

Yes, i know...it's only been like 3 days and i've posted a new chapter already. this one isn't as long but, now i can start on the escape (which i look forward to most because i can write about a truly pissed Dean (my favorite kind) and angry Johnny-boy)

thanks to all who took the time to read and review my last chapter.

Disclaimer- I sadly own nothing... sniff

I apologize also, because this isn't one of my strongest chapter, I just need to get to the point were could begin the end of the story. Make it more interesting, you know.

Sorry, and if your annoyed at me for doing it let me know cause I don't want to disappoint.

Chapter 4

Dean was going crazy, it was the morning that he was to meet up with Sam and he couldn't stop pacing. Patience was not one of his virtues. _Dammit, I can't wait 12 hours. I need to see my baby brother now. What if he's hurt or worst? What if I never see him again?_

"Dean, stop pacing. You're giving me a headache." John curtly said, eyes still captivated by the pages splayed out in front of him.

"I am sorry sir, but I can't help it." Den replies, looking towards his father position. "What are you doing? Are you looking for a new hunt? How could you, Sam is out there with some strangers, and you're looking for a fucking hunt!!" He screamed.

John rose from his seat, "I will tell you this once and once only." He said through gritted teeth. "Watch your mouth. And no I am not looking for a new hunt. I am searching this town, to see if there is anything supernatural here." Dean was about to ask when John continued, "And… I found the normal patterns for demonic behavior."

"Dad, are you thinking that something supernatural has Sammy. I mean, something knocked him out on that side walk?"

"I don't know son, but Sam who never leave the house if he was feeling bad enough to pass out. He knows that we would kick his ass if he did. The only two other things that I can think of that could happen to him are him having some sort of an episode or something supernatural. My guess is supernatural because hospital couldn't tell if it was an episode." John explained.

"You have Sam's file and you didn't tell me? When did you get it?"

"I snuck in last night while you were asleep, if I went when you were awake you would've wanted to come with me. I need to get in an out before the cops realized that I wasn't here at the room anymore. They've been watching us all night. I got under their radar last night but they aren't going to let me get away with it twice."

"Can I see Sam's file?" Dean asked.

John shuffled through the papers on the desk in front of him. Finding what he was looking for he handed the paper to Dean.

Taking the paper that his father handed to him, Dean took a large breath and began to read the doctors scribbled handwriting

_Samuel. J. Winchester brought in by ambulance at 3:30 in the afternoon. Unconscious. No signs of struggle, mugging or external recent damage. Old bruising inflicted by others hands. CAT scan shows, no epileptic behavior seizure. Unknown loss of consciousness._

_Suspected of abuse._

Dean looked at the paper for what seem like hours. His dad was right the doctors didn't know what happened to Sam. The only logical conclusion was something supernatural. This made Dean fell even worst than before. Sam being taken but human's meant Sam could easily be taken back after the police was off their back but if something supernatural was involved. Their task became harder.

"So, what kind of demon do you think is involved dad?"

"Well judging by the signs, it's not our Demon. It's something different. This demon doesn't show the signs of possessing peoples, leaving a trial of useless corps. It seem that this demon has been summoned and it being kept in this world by something."

" Like an object or something?"

"No. let me rephrase that. It's not being kept here by something….more like its being kept here by someone."

"By someone?"

"Yeah," John replied, his voice layered with worry for his youngest son. "I think I know what we are dealing with." Dean gave him a look that said 'hurry the fuck up and tell me already.' "I don't know but it all fits. The signs, and things. We are dealing with a Pishachas demon."

"A what?"

"A Pishachas demon. They are a cannibalistic demon that feeds off young. They normally go for kids that are permanently sick, but if they are summoned they can prey on anyone… they can also bring peoples back from the afterlife. By removing someone else. Dean you have to get Sam to somehow tell you where he is, even if the cops are around this afternoon, its says here that the Pishachas can only transfer one life to another during a full moon. Dean….that's tonight. Sammy could be grave danger."

Dean stomach dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's heart was racing, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this terrified. Sitting the edge of the bed, Sam couldn't bring himself to move. Carl was only moments away from his room, his purpose unknown to the youngest Winchester.

Sam could here the footsteps sop just down the hallway in front of Jordon's door. After some murmured voices, the footstep started and ended up right outside the door.

The door opened and Carl was standing in the doorway, a look of hatred in his eyes. "What are you sitting there waiting for boy? An invitation. Get ready for school! NOW!" Carl went to turn away but though other wise. "and you vest were some long clothes boy that cover them bruises or I swear I hit you something fierce. If anyone asks, you sleep walk and fell down the stairs. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Carl left the room, slamming the door behind him. Sam began readying himself for school. The once normal tasks were difficult, his abused muscles protesting every movement.

Once fully dressed, Sam wondered to the stairs only to see Jordon fully dressed and waiting.

"Morning Jordon." Sam smiled glad to see that she wasn't as bruised as him.

"Hey, come on, let's head out. We have a half hour walk in front of us." She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the door.

Sam's stomach was the only thing that gave protest to this notion. He was after all a growing bottomless pit, as Dean would call him.

"What about breakfas…" Sam was cut off before he could finish.

"Shh…. I'll tell you when we are outside."

Sam allowed Jordon to guide his body and his newly given backpack out the front door.

Word weren't spoken between the two for nearly one block, it was Jordon that spoke first. "I'm sorry, it's just that if you say breakfast near Carl he greats really angry cause that was their sons favorite meal. We don't get any. But I've learned to swipe some, so I got us some fruit. I hope that's okay?"

Sam nodded. "It's better that nothing."

They walked for a few minute in silence again before the nagging question I the back of Sam's head got the best of him, turning so that he could see Jordon's face while he walked. "Jordon, what's in the shed in the back yard? Do you know?"

Jordon looked up at him, "I dunno, I was told not to ever go near it so I didn't."

"Oh.. okay." Sam looked puzzled then he came to a realization. "Jordon, are you going to get in trouble when we get back, aren't we being taped?"

Jordon smiled, "No, Carl was lying, these things just let him know if we are off course."

Relief surged through Sam, he didn't want to be the reason why Jordon got in trouble. But he still wanted to know what the hell was in the shed. "Another question for you. Are you coming with us to see my brother this afternoon? What time does school end?"

"Um, yeah I think I am and school ends at 2."

"Good, I have a plan to get us out of here but I need your help and it might get you in trouble. If I can just tell my brother what is going on I can get us out of here. Tonight." Sam looked down to see tears sliding down Jordon's face.

"Really?"

Sam nodded and explained what he and Jordon needed to do.

TBC

Well, there it is, the escape is beginning and I cannot wait to write it. Review!

thanks

Sama


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the newest chapter of my Story! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't Updated in weeks!! Christmas, the break and stuff just getting piled up! But i hope this satisfies you!

I am trying to get another chapter done by the end of this or next week but It's my birthday this weekend (19 ehehe) so i might not be able to get to it.

Disclaimer- i am nothing. i wish i own them. Sammy would be alllllll mine. LOL

**RECAP**

Relief surged through Sam, he didn't want to be the reason why Jordon got in trouble. But he still wanted to know what the hell was in the shed. "Another question for you. Are you coming with us to see my brother this afternoon? What time does school end?"

"Um, yeah I think I am and school ends at 2."

"Good, I have a plan to get us out of here but I need your help and it might get you in trouble. If I can just tell my brother what is going on I can get us out of here. Tonight." Sam looked down to see tears sliding down Jordon's face.

"Really?"

Sam nodded and explained what he and Jordon needed to do.

Chapter 5- Secret

Sam's day at school was uninteresting, after explaining to Jordon his plan to get out of Carl's house, the day seemed to go by at a snail like pace. Walking home along the designated path, a smirk flitters across his face, the anticipation of seeing Dean again was making his heart race, and he vowed to himself that he would never disobey his brother or argue with his father again when he got away from Carl. He came to realize that what he had for a family, even though he strove for normal, he should appreciate them for what they were.

Jordon walked next to him, in double stride to keep up with Sam's long legs. She was lost in her own thoughts thinking about her part in the 'great escape' that Sam had told her about on the way to school that morning. She was the distraction. She could do that; she was good at annoying people. She was worried though, about the fact that if Sam's family didn't come to rescue them by tonight, she would be in a world of pain. She had lied though, to Sam, about the shed. She was afraid to tell him the truth of what was really in the shed. She had ventured out to it last year in search for a rake, not knowing that she wasn't allowed to go there, upon entering she was terrified, there was blood and an alter like thing. She ran. She had never told anyone of her going there, and Carl never found out. But now, something was niggling her in the back of her mind.

"Sam?" she muttered, hoping Sam wouldn't hear her and she could pretend this conversation wouldn't happen.

"Yea?"

"Um….well….um.." Jordon stuttered.

Sam looked down to Jordon to see her struggling with something, "Hey, what's up? You know that you can tell me anything right? I won't be mad." Sam added thinking that she was nervous about the fact that she was going to have to disobey Carl.

Jordon stopped, causing Sam to stop too. She was still looking at her feet, unable to look Sam in the face she sputtered, "Well, you see, I kinda lied to you this morning."

Sam looked down to where Jordon was scuffing her feet into the cement of the sidewalk, "What are you talking about?"

"This morning, when you asked me about the shed in the backyard and I said that I'd never been in it. I have. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you, please don't hate me." The emotion that was welling up in Jordon's voice was unbelievable.

_Does she honestly think that I would hate her just because she lied to me? _ Sam shook his head, kneeled down to Jordon's level and grabbed Jordon by the chin forcing her to look at him. "Jordon, I could never hate you, but you need to tell me what you saw in the shed, it could be important to tell my brother what you saw."

Jordon smiled, her face lighting up, "you really don't hate me?"

"No, I like you. Trust me." Sam said. Smiling at her. "We should start moving again, Carl might be mad if he see we stopped." He rose from his crouched position.

"Good idea."

The two started walking their path back to Carl's home, Sam prompted, "So, what was in the shed."

"Well, there was a counter like thing, with pictures and candles and stuff. I dunno, I didn't stick around 'cause I was so scared."

Sam continued to walk in silence; the details of what was in the shed were disturbing. His mind, trained to expect the worst, was coming up with the worst possible situations. _Carl has an alter by the sounds of it in his shed, but what is planning to do with it? I mean an alter can be a number of things, to control, to sacrifice, a lot of different things Crap. I have to get home and get things ready for this afternoon; I have to get Jordon and I out of Carl's house tonight. _Stopping dead in his tracks, Sam gasped in realization._ There is a full moon tonight, SHIT! Whatever the alter thing is for, it has to do with the full moon, Sacrifice?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was driving toward the hospital parking lot where he was to meet with Sam and Officer Belding. Looking in his review mirror Dean could see the trailing police car, turning the impala into the lot. Dean scanned the area. He could see a total of 3 police cars in the area, all he assumed blocking the exits to the parking, no doubt making sure that he didn't try to make a quick escape with his little brother.

Stepping out of his beloved car, Dean realized that he was here before Sam, his heart dropping. A police car, the one that had be tailing him, pulled up beside the impala and Officer Belding exited.

Coming to stand near Dean, Belding extends his hand in greeting. "Hello, Dean."

"Hello." Dean replied, taking the officers hand and giving it a slight shake before releasing it.

"So we have a few minutes before Sam and his foster family gets here, you need me to tell what not to do?"

Dean shifted from foot to foot, knowing what the officer was implying. "I know what not to do, I'm not stupid, and I won't try and run with Sam. I just want to make sure that my little brother is alright then I'll let the legal system take it from there."

Officer Belding was shocked; he wasn't expecting the young Winchester to give up so easily. "Well, that's good." He paused; thinking how to nicely word what he wanted to say next. "So, the offer I made is still there if you have anything to tell me."

Dean's face remained the stoic expression as he replied, " I will tell you the same thing that I told you yesterday, and my father would never hurt my brother or me. He got the bruises from him and I rough housing. It happens." Dean was going to continue defending his father when a van pulled into the lot and parked across from Belding's patrol car and the impala. Dean heart leapt into his throat in anticipation.

A beefy man exited the driver's side and walked around the side to open the door for the women in the passenger side. The side sliding door open, exposing a little girl behind her, his little brother.

Dean watched as Sam's abnormally long legs unfolded themselves from the van, sheltering his eyes from the bright sunlight. Something was off; Dean could sense the nervousness surrounding his brother. But that wasn't was felt off, Dean was wearing Jean and a buttoned up short sleeve shirt because of the heat of the day, Sam on the other hand was sporting layers of long sleeve shirts and heavy jean. Dean could see the beads of sweat lining his forehead as he looked up, giving Dean a dimpled smile. Dean smiled back at his brother, not wanting to ruin their moment; he would worry about his brother after he gave him a hug.

Sam looked over his shoulder to the little girl that was standing directly behind him. Giving a small nod, Sam stepped toward Dean hands heading towards the pockets of his jeans. Before his hands were halfway there Dean jumped across the distance between him and Sam and pulled him into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you, little brother."

Sam's hand had entwined themselves around Dean to hug him back, "its good to see you too, big brother."

Dean, as though realizing they were in public, released his hold and stepped back to get a good look at his brother, who hands had venture into his pocket again.

"How's the new family treatin' you?"

Sam shrugged, "Meh, not as good as my old one."

Dean smirked, "And your new school?"

Sam shrugged and didn't reply, this didn't slip Dean's attention. Sam was the geekyest person that he knew. He would always, no matter what, tell Dean how the new school was treating him. "Is something the matter?"

Sam looked Dean in the eyes, disregarding his question he said, "Dean, do you remember the language we made up as a kid?" Dean nodded, "Good, because I have something to tell you that is very important and has to do with the family business.

Dean was about to reply when he heard this piercing scream coming from the little girl near the van.

"Dean, listen carefully. Noba, isbe demonae posenis atta Carl. Carl isbe mani betgets meh. Insa hosudhe altersa pourfos demonae. Kidshes besinhe meh and Jordon daheger. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Sam whispered to Dean as Jordon continued to wail in the background.

Dean eyes were as wide saucers when Sam finished. "Yeah I understand..."

Sam cut him off, "Daheger Dean! Meh habes doeiin Cell phone.. Sednt co-oridinates ro address towk Dad cell phone."

"Yeah." Dean agreed, looking into his brother's eyes he could see the pain that Sam was attempting to hide from him. "Sammy, what's the matter, are you really okay?"

Sam looked over his shoulder to were Jordon was screaming to Carl about forgetting her doll, Carl looked furious and Sam shuddered to think of the consequences of this plan. Jordon stopped wailing, Carl's grip on her arm was light but Sam could tell she was still afraid of what was going to happen. He swore to himself that he would protect Jordon with his life though. He looked Dean straight in the eye about to tell him that Carl was a bastard when Officer Belding cut in.

"I'm sorry boys but your time is up."

Dean nodded.

Sam grabbed Dean into an unconventional hug and whispered in his ear. "Dean, you can't react to what I am going to say to you cause it will get me killed. Lets just say I'm not alright, and Carl is the reason for that." He moved one arm stealthily away from his brothers back a pulled the neckline of his shirt to show Dean the purple bruise that was forming on his collar bone from Carl's beatings last night. Dean eyes were shadowed with anger. "Just… get me out of there tonight. Okay?"

Dean couldn't help but nod, wanting nothing more but to get his little brother out of dangers way the minute.

"Promise me you won't react to what I just told you. It'll make this harder than it should be."

"Promise."

Belding gave a subtle cough that stated to hurry up.

Sam pulled away from the hug and started to turn toward the van.

"Be careful little brother."

And then Sam was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the meeting, Dean was escorted back to the motel that he and his father were staying at. Once inside his hands flew to his pocket to confirm that Sam did indeed have his cell phone. He was furious, how could someone put Sammy into a family where he is worst then what he began with.

"DAD!" he yelled in the small confined space, "Get out here now!"

John exited the bathroom in haste at his oldest son's call. "How was the meeting?" he questioned.

"Not good."

"What do you mean not good? Did you do something?"

Dean was pacing around the room, ignoring his fathers question, mumbling to himself.

John was getting annoyed at his son's lack of response. "Dean, I asked you a question, now answer me!"

Dean startled out of his train of though when he heard his fathers "that's an order voice" and stuttered, " No I didn't do anything Dad… it's…its just… Sammy told me something disturbing."

'Disturbing?"

"Yeah, he came up to me and told me something in the language we made up as kids."

"You made up a language when you guys were kids?"

"Yeah Sammy was like ten and we were bored, listen right now isn't the time to tell you about that. He said 'Noba, isbe demonae posenis atta Carl. Carl isbe mani betgets meh. Insa hosudhe altersa pourfos demonae. Kidshes besinhe nuint meh and Jordon daheger' which translated means, Listen, there might be a demon controlling Carl. Carl is the man behind me. Either that he has a dark alter to control a demon. Something is going to happen tonight, me and Jordon are in Danger. Then he said that he had my cell phone and was going to send the information to find him." He paused and then whispered, "they're beating him Dad.

"What?" grabbing Dean by the shoulders, forcing him to look in his face.

"They're beating him, I saw the bruises on Sammy's chest."

Anger boils through John's veins as he thought of his little boy being hurt, out there all alone with some crazy demon-wielding maniac. John was staring at Dean intently, processing the information that Dean had just told him, when his cell phone rang.

_Sammy.._ Dean thought.

TBC

So there it is! Let me know what you think... love it ...hate it...despise it!! LOL

Review love happy writer who wants to make readers happy

Have a good one!

Sama


	6. Dark Alter or Not, I want my Sammy Back

**So here it is the next chapter of my story! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly own nothing :(  
**

**New episode on Thursday night! Holy excitement much batman!!!!**

**I would just like to say, the address in this chapter is strictly made up, if it real, I honestly don't know where it is. I totally forgot to put a setting into this story. For all purposes the address is meant to be fictional.**

Chapter 6--Dark Alter or Not, I want my Sammy Back.

John's pacing came to a sudden halt as the phone in his pocket starts ringing, shoving his hands into his pocket to retrieve the phone he gives his oldest son a look.

_Sam?_ The look that Dean sends he father.

John turns the phone over in his hands and nods, the name Dean flashing on his cell phones screen. Opening the phone, John realizes that it's a text message with an address.

"Dean, grab the map and fine out how far we are from 29 Willoway Court."

Dean hustled to unfold the map, hands shaking in anticipation of getting his brother back, "29 Willoway?" His fingers grazing the surface of the map. "Found it!"

John stood over his son, watching as he found his brothers location. "Looks like Sam isn't too far from here," moving towards his own duffel John looked at his older son, " we're getting you brother back tonight Dean dark alter or not, get ready."

Dean jumped up and ran to his duffel. _I'm coming for ya Sammy, just hold o until I get there._

"We're taking the Impala Dean, let's go."

The older Winchesters were out of the door in a flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was sitting in the back of Carl's van with a twitchy Jordon next to him; he had stealthily sent his father a text message of the address that they were currently driving to. He was nervous; he could tell by the way Carl continuously cracked his neck that they were in trouble. Pauline was also acting very strange; she didn't have her normal plastered on her face. Jordon was leaning heavily on Sam, her petit frame shivering in fear, she had crossed a line and everyone in the car knew it. Sam swore to himself that she would not be harmed because of his daring plan. Pulling into the driveway, Carl cracked his neck once more and look to Jordon via the rear view mirror.

"You, girly, are going to pay for that little stunt." He exited the van, slamming the door so furiously that the entire vehicle shook in his wake. Pauline following afterwards, leaving Sam and Jordon sitting in the van.

Sam turned to Jordon, "I'm sorry Jordon, I never meant for you to be involved and get you in trouble like that. I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen while I'm around." Slipping his hands around Jordon's slight figure he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Sam could feel the tremors running through her body as he held on to her. Reaching on arm behind her, Sam opened the sliding door of the van and pulled her into his arms and lifted her out of the car.

"You're going to stay within y sight for the next couple of hours." He explained, walking toward the house, " I won't let Carl near you and I guarantee that my brother and father will be here in no time."

He felt Jordon's head nod in the crook of his neck. He opened the front door but stopped before he entered, his instincts were telling him not to enter the house, before he could properly judge the situation, a sharp pain slashes across the back of his head and all he knows is darkness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John was driving like a madman through the suburban streets. It took them almost 40 minutes to locate the house, the police watching many of the most popular routes in anticipation of this.

"Damn it Dad!" Dean grunted in frustration, "he needs us and the police are in our god-damn way!"

John nodded choosing not respond to his oldest son's anger. He had finally found a rural route that circle the house entirely, that was unwatched by the local authorities. In another hour or so it would start getting dark and that would cause more problems then solve them. Especially if there was a dark alter in the situation.

"So, you know what we've got to do?" John asked briefly glancing at Dean.

" Yeah, I take the house you take the backyard, anything that looks evil destroy it, stun the people, get Sam out."

"And?"

"And do it as quickly as possible before the cops realize that we are here?"

"And?"

Dean paused, " Don't kill the humans, and just stun them."

John nodded, in all his years researching he's rarely seen human willingly summon a demon unless they were getting something in return and most will never try it again if they are stopped the first time.

John pulled the impala to the curve of the street, 29 Willoway a few houses down the way. Both Winchester's simultaneously got out of the Chevy and walked to the trunk. Gathering the tools for this "hunt" they turned to each other.

"Let's go get my little brother back," Dean stated.

John nodded and headed toward the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke in complete darkness, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light; he realized that he was tied down. Next to him, Jordon sat, also tied to a chair, unmoving.

He was in pain, his arms felt as though they were on fire and the throbbing in his head was in sync with his heartbeat.

The room his was sitting in smelt of incense candles and mold, he had no idea where he was but he could only hope that his brother and father were on their way. Hearing footsteps, Sam attempted to look in the general direction in which he thought they were coming from. A bright light then pierced his shaded eyes.

"Well, you're finally awake." Carl's deep voice boomed through the room. "Now we can begin the fun."

TBC

**So here it is, I know! I'm evil for leaving it as a cliffy but I need a whole chapter to write the next part. I know it short too but it just an intermission like chapter. **

**Only a couple of chapter left and then finished! But I do have another piece in the making so worry not!**

**Thanks**

**Remember**

**Review ..equals...love...equals... faster writing!  
**

**Sama**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry all you readers out there! It's been so long since my last update and I want to apologize to each and every one of you for (hopefully) not giving up on my story. I've been so busy with school and work and everything that this became last priority, but I've got a couple days before my next exam….**

**Gets down on knees PLEASE I seek your forgiveness! cries**

**Anywho. NEW CHAPTER! YAYAY**

**Ndw Episode soon too! Double YAYAYAYAY**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, Kripke does and owe how the jealously flows through my veins.**

_Recap  
_

_Sam woke in complete darkness, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light; he realized that he was tied down. Next to him, Jordon sat, also tied to a chair, unmoving._

_He was in pain, his arms felt as though they were on fire and the throbbing in his head was in sync with his heartbeat._

_The room his was sitting in smelt of incense candles and mold, he had no idea where he was but he could only hope that his brother and father were on their way. Hearing footsteps, Sam attempted to look in the general direction in which he thought they were coming from. A bright light then pierced his shaded eyes._

_"Well, you're finally awake." Carl's deep voice boomed through the room. "Now we can begin the fun."_

Chapter 7- Foiled Plans

Sam sat uncomfortably in the middle of the room, his head throbbing in time with the beat of his heart. To his side, Jordan too, was tied to a ratty old chair to which Sam could only conclude was from the shed in the back yard. Carl was pacing around him with a gleeful look in his eyes; beads of sweat gathering on his temples as the dim candle light glowed, tinting him orange.

Sam was nervous, being how he was raise that he knew that he was going to be sacrificed, he could tell by the candles and the dark alter, he assumed, that he could make out through he peripheral vision. He just prayed that Jordan didn't come to just yet and cause more problems. Her screaming would only madden Carl more than he already was.

Sam looked up to Carl from his sitting position, "What are you planning to do with us?" Sam's mind began to wander, trying to formulate an escape plan for Jordan and himself.

"Lots." Was Carl's curt reply, and he began fiddling around the alter, mumbling things that Sam couldn't make out.

_Waste time! _Sam thought to himself,_ You told Dean to get you before tonight so he will, just get Carl to explain what the hell he is planning on doing and you've got more time._ "Can you, I don't know, maybe explain some more? I mean, I'm not stupid and I've ahh… realized that my situation isn't looking to good, can't you just give me a reason to why?"

Carl stopped and turned towards where Sam was tied, "You want to know why?" he stated, walking around the chair so that he could properly look Sam in the eyes, "I'll tell you why. My precious son was taken from me 4 years ago; he was my life, my soul. I didn't know myself after his death and my wife; she went on to pretend that nothing ever happened. That our son never existed! I fell into depression, my life was nothing without Christopher and Pauline, and I couldn't turn to her! She was worthless! So I began reading these articles online about a so-called crossroads demons you can sell your soul for something in return, did you know that? So, I found a crossroads and did everything from identification to dirt, everything! And the bitch wouldn't bring my son back to me, said I waited to long. But she said she knew of something else that could bring him back, as long as I brought him back with Majsarvu. She said I would need to use a sacrifice, that's were you and Jordan come in, Sammy, I'll sacrifice Jordan to let Majsarvu rise, then you to bring back my baby boy." Tears glistened in Carl's eyes as he told his tale.

"Four years I have been watching and waiting for the right two to bring back my son, I couldn't just steal one of the local kids, they'd recognize me and I'd be busted, so I waited and waited and then Jordan's mom was brought up on abuse charges. I thought this was my perfect chance, she could be mine but then her case won. I couldn't have that, I summoned Majsarvu saying that if he rid me of Jordan's mother I would bring him back as well. So Jordan's mom was out of the way, and I had Jordan but I needed one more. So it was another waiting game, until you came along. You know I've been watching you for some time Sammy, I don't know what your father does or what you guys get into but the bruises you constantly had on your body were to hard to pass up. One night when your brother and father were away I sneaked into the crappy motel room you were staying at and poisoned your drink, so that in the morning you'd feel like shit.Then next morning when you where heading to school you passed out and I pulled you off to the side hidden behind the bushed, smacked you hard on the head then roughed you around a little bit so that you wouldn't remember what happened when you came too. Then I put you back by the road. Someone finally found you and you landed in the hospital and your father up for trial. Perfection! I have my two sacrifices, one full moon and I get my son back once and for all."

Sam tried to process this when a pressing issue came up, "What about your wife, what's she going to think when you and your dead son walk into the house."

"I don't know, and I don't care, that thing in my house hasn't been my wife in years. I hope the shock kills her, if not, I will."

Sam sat there shocked as Carl rose from his seat and began whispering something in a foreign language. Sam knew he was in trouble, the sun was beginning to set and that meant Carl was beginning to summon the demon.

That when he heard the noise outside the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and John had crept to the house through the neighboring yards and hedges, making their way silently to where Sam was being held.

Upon coming to the house, John signal Dean to stay alert and behind him, Looking down the street to make sure there were no cops, the eldest Winchesters walked up to the front door and turned the handle. They found it opened to their surprise. Entering swiftly, music wafted through the air around them, creeping down the hallway, they found a woman, presumably Sam foster mother, in the kitchen baking.

Swinging around to face Dean, John mouthed, 'Go upstairs and see if there is anyone up there. I will watch Stepford here to make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

Dean nodded curtly and was off. Moments later he was back, shaking his head from side to side he mouth 'no one up there, outside?'

It was John's turn to nod this time; pushing his son towards the door they exited the house and made their way to the back. Making their way through the brush they came to the backyard and a small decrepit shed, to which they both instantly knew Sam was inside. Again signaling to Dean, John to the lead and led them to the small dirtied window along the side.

From inside they could hear the booming voice of a man; a moment later they heard a slightly muffled voice of their Sammy. John propped himself up on the windowsill and peered inside, seeing his little boy tied to a chair with a fat man standing in front of him. John could also see a small girl, who appeared unconscious next to Sam. From his point of view John could also see the entrance to the shed. A plan formulating, he dropped back down to Dean silently.

John turned to Dean, trying to block out the word spoken by the booming voice of how he managed to get Sam under his care, and mouthed 'Here's how it goes, I go in the door off to the side, I'll deal with…. That man talking and you get in here' pointing to the window, 'you get Sammy out of there and the little girl that's there too. Take them both to the car and wait. If I am not there in 10 go back to the motel and get out of town. We'll meet at Bobby's in tow days. Got it?"

Dean nodded and John walked around the side of the building. Propping himself on the windowsill, Dean had a front view seat for the actions that followed. He watched Carl walk around his little brother to the dimly lit alter in the back of the shed. Then after retrieving something, came back to Sammy who was looking slightly frightened, that's when Dean noticed the dagger in Carl's hand. Reacting instantly Dean went to wrench the window open when he heard his father's voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Dean didn't even bother to look up, wrenched the window open and was inside before anyone had time to blink. Walking around Carl and toward Sammy while John forced Carl to step back, Dean could see the relief rolling off Sam in waves.

Coming up behind Sam, he could hear the faint whisper of 'Dean' issued from his brothers mouth while he untied that knots that held him to the chair. Successfully releasing his brother, he went to get the little girl when he was thrown across the shed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only seconds ago Sam heard the noise outside the shed, when his father deathly cool voice was echoing through the small shed. And then Dean was there, untying him, and he couldn't help the whispered 'Dean' from leaving his body, his relief so great.

But then it was over; Dean was flying across the room as his father was being thrown from the shed with a crack of wood.

"DEAN! DAD!" Sam screamed as he attempted to rid himself of the ropes around his feet so he could stand and aid his family.

"I've work too hard for my plans to be ruined!" Carl screamed, voice cracking in anger.

A fist in the front of Sam's shirt had Sam on his feet in record time. Turning his head away from Carl, Sam screamed "Dean! Help!"

Dean shook his head slightly and rose at hearing the terrified scream from his brother mouth, but before he was able to do anything he was bodily thrown again, outside, where he landed next to his father.

Both rose simultaneously, guns raised and started towards the house when Carl came out the door with Sam held against his chest, a dagger to his throat.

"Don't move a muscle." Carl commanded, tightening his grip on Sam causing him to wince. "Or else."

Dean and John halted, not wanting to get Sam hurt.

"I almost had everything, but you ruined it." Dean and John's guns went flying from their hands, "I almost had this bastard believing that he could bring his dead son back! But you RUINED IT!" Carl screamed eyes turning a solid black. "You ruin my chance to be corporal again Winchester. Took away my last willing shot. Now I take something of yours!"

"SAMMY!!"

A gunshot rang out and then total silence.

John stood there in shock as Carl's body was jolted back by the force of the gun and watched as Sam's body fell limp to the ground. Looking over his shoulder he saw officer Belding with a smoking gun in hand.

Dean didn't wait to see who took the shot, he ran forward and kneeled next to Sam. Taking his little brother in his arms he checked to make sure he was alive, wiping the blood off his neck, Dean noticed that he was only nicked by the knife, probably from the jolt that Carl's body had when hit.

"What the hell?"

Dean knew that voice, looking up from Sam he saw Officer Belding standing there.

"Belding?" Both Dean and John gasp.

"Is someone going to tell my what the fuck is going on?" Belding questioned again.

John didn't reply, rather he turned to his eldest "Dean get the hell away from the thing now!" He yelled the order and jogged over to his fallen gun.

"What the hell are you doing Winchester, put that thing down." Redirecting his gun to point at John, Belding ordered.

"Look, I know that you don't trust me but when that thing gets up, we're going to want my gun rather than yours."

"Thing?"

"Yeah, thing. He's going to be mad when he comes to."

"I hit him with a head shot! There is no coming to from a fucking head shot!"

"Well, when you're a demon, there is."

"A dem-"

Before Belding could finish he heard a loud moan and watched in shock as Carl rose from the ground, bullet hole visible in the middle of his forehead.

"How about I kill you all and this entire fucking town!" The thing pretending to be Carl screamed. "You'll be sorry!"

"Not as much as you'll be for trying to harm my son, you bastard!" Another shot rang out, hitting Carl straight in the chest.

Carl-thing scream in horrible pain, a bright light coming from the bullet hole and black smoke erupted from its mouth.

Then silence.

"Nice shot Dean."

"Thanks dad." Dropping his gun to tend to his brother.

"What the fuck?" Belding's voice questioned. "Why did your bullets do that and not mine?"

"Cause mine are made out of consecrated iron dipped in holy water." John explained, walking towards his sons. Kneeling next to them he said, "Plus, we had someone reciting an exorcism. You can open your eyes now Sammy."

Sam opened his eyes to see Dean and his father staring expectantly down at him, he could also see a puzzled Belding in the background.

"Hey." Sam says quietly.

"Hey back yourself there kiddo." Dean smiled back.

"Will someone tell me what just happened?"

Sam smiled. He was all right; he was back with his family.

FIN

**Okay, so there it is after such a long wait! I hope I didn't disappoint! There will most likely be a epilogue because well I left a couple of things out and thing that need to be wrapped up.**

**Please review. This is the finish of my first and only multi-chapter fan fiction and I need to know whether or not I should attempted another!**

**So hit the little button, tell me you like, hating or never wanting me to write again! I can take it!**

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

**HUGS**

**Sama**


End file.
